L'amour ne se fie pas aux apparences
by Lil's87
Summary: Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de magie, connue de tous pour avoir été le lieu de refuge et d'entraînement du tristement célèbre Harry Potter. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs vaincu Voldemort et a pu, comme tous les autres élèves, refaire une année pour remplacer celle loupée durant la guerre. Le trio était heureux, en vie et encore plus uni. Pourront-ils passer une année tranquille?
1. Prologue Chapitre 1: un banal trajet

**Prologue:**

Une silhouette noire traversait le chemin de traverse, ne semblant absolument pas affectée par la brutale averse qui était apparue d'un coup, forçant les commerçants et les clients à se réfugier dans les boutiques. La mystérieuse personne entra dans le chaudron baveur et s'installa immédiatement à la table la plus éloignée sans prêter attention aux autres personnes.  
Elle restât immobile une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'une autre personne ne la rejoignit en s'asseyant en face d'elle.  
_-Vous êtes en retard, lui reprocha la première femme._  
_-Pardonnez-moi mais j'avais des affaires urgentes à régler, lui répondit la nouvelle venue._  
_-Que me vouliez-vous?_  
_-Savoir si vous aviez réfléchis à ma proposition. Ou plutôt, à la proposition du professeur..._  
_-J'y ai effectivement songé._  
_-Et qu'en pensez-vous?_  
_-J'accepte._  
_-Nous nous verrons donc à la rentrée. Au revoir mademoiselle._

Elle se leva et partit. La jeune femme l'imita peu après, repartant du côté Moldu et fendit la foule jusqu'à un hôtel miteux. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle enleva son capuchon et se regarda dans le miroir. Un sourire éclaira son visage pâle et révéla des dents blanches et pointus lorsqu'elle pensa à la tâche qui l'attendait et ses yeux d'un rouge sang brillèrent d'un éclat sanguinaire.

**Chapitre 1:**

Harry traversa le mur et eut un immense sourire en voyant la locomotive rouge arrêtée sur le quai. Il leva les yeux et regarda le panneau "Voie 9 3/4" *je pensais ne plus jamais revoir ce train... Me voilà reparti pour ma dernière année à Poudlard... J'ai 18 ans, Voldemort a été vaincu mais les pertes ont été lourdes...* Il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par un cri strident. Le Survivant se retourna juste à temps pour voir une tornade brune se jeter dans ses bras. Hermione serrait Harry tellement fort que Ron fut obligé d'intervenir avant qu'elle ne l'étouffe.

_-Mione arrête! Il n'a pas survécu à la guerre pour que tu l'asphyxie!_  
_-Oh tais-toi Ronald!_

Les trois amis continuèrent de rire tout en s'installant dans le train. Le trajet jusqu'au dernier wagon fut plus long que prévu car ils étaient sans cesse interrompu par des gens qui félicitaient le trio. Un homme d'âge mûr s'inclina même devant Harry qui se dépêcha de rejoindre le wagon pour cacher son embarras.  
Une fois dans "leur" wagon, la stupeur les stoppa net: une personne s'était déjà installée et dormait tranquillement, allongée sur la banquette à droite de la porte la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Hermione fut la première à se ressaisir et se racla légèrement la gorge, ce qui fit ouvrir un œil à l'inconnu mais elle ne bougea pas.  
_-Qui es-tu?_

_-Une élève._  
_-Que fais-tu là? C'est notre wagon! s'emporta Ron._

La jeune femme se leva imperturbable et regarda quelque chose sur le côté couloir de la porte.  
_-Désolée mais je ne vois marqué nul part que c'est réservé. Alors je resterai ici, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de la fenêtre._

Les trois compères se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules avant de s'asseoir. Les garçons se lancèrent dans une discussion portant sur le quidditch tandis qu'Hermione lisait et que la nouvelle élève regardait le paysage.

Une heure passa avant que Hermione referme sèchement son livre et regarda l'inconnu:

_-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, qui es-tu?_

_-Je m'appelle Lisa Turner je suis nouvelle. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir._

_-Enchantée Lisa. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis préfète-en-chef et élève de Griffondor. Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu n'as qu'à me demander. Oh et voici Ronald Weasley et, je suppose que tu le connais, Harry Potter. As-tu des questions sur le fonctionnement de Poudlard?_  
_-Oui: tous les préfets sont-ils aussi agaçant que toi? Ou tu es une exception? Éteins le mode "moulin à parole" et mets-toi en veille._

_Hermione resta bouche-bée un moment puis elle se leva._

_-Où vas-tu Mione?_  
_-Ron je t'ai dit que j'avais une réunion de préfets! Le professeur McGonagall va nous donner nos directives pour l'année._  
_-Elle a le temps de le faire? Elle est directrice maintenant non?_

_-Oui mais elle a décidé de laisser le professeur Chourave s'occuper de l'école pendant qu'elle serait dans le train avec nous. Apparemment elle veut nous parler de quelque chose d'important..._  
Lisa se tendit une fraction de seconde mais son geste n'échappa pas à Harry qui s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement

_-GRANGER! Vas-tu te décider à venir ou dois-je t'envoyer dans le wagon par magie?_  
_-Toujours aussi aimable Malfoy! Ne t'inquiètes pas j'allais venir._

Lisa détailla le nouveau venu: ses cheveux d'un blond platine étaient parfaitement lisses et encadraient un visage pâle. Quelques mèches tombaient sur des yeux d'un bleu/gris envoûtant. Lorsque le dénommé Malfoy tourna la tête vers elle, posa son regard glacé dans ses yeux verts, elle retint imperceptiblement sa respiration en gardant un regard impassible. Le jeune homme la dévisagea une fraction de seconde avant de partir, Hermione à sa suite. Lisa se tourna vers Harry et Ron lorsque la porte fut fermée:

_-Qui était-ce?_  
_-Drago Malfoy. Le gars a éviter à tout prix si tu veux rester un minimum crédible envers les profs, lui répondit Harry._  
_-Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus précis?_

_-C'est un Serpentard, un gosse pourri-gâté et totalement insupportable._

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur le paysage en murmurant "Drago Malfoy...", puis elle s'endormit pour le reste du trajet.


	2. Chapter 2: Répartition

Lisa descendit du train, tirant sa valise derrière elle, et repéra immédiatement le guide pour les premières années. Elle posa sa valise avec celles des autres élèves et s'avança vers le géant qu'elle détailla avec attention. Ses cheveux et sa barbe hirsutes lui donnaient un air bourru mais ses yeux pétillaient de gentillesse et de bonté mettant immédiatement à l'aise toute personne le regardant. La jeune femme suivit ses indications et s'installa dans une barque avec d'autres premières années qui tremblaient presque de peur. Elle regarda le château s'élever lentement au dessus du lac, au fur et à mesure que les embarcations avançaient, d'un oeil indifférent et fut la première à descendre une fois arrivée à destination.  
Elle s'avança sans regarder le paysage et encore moins la décoration de l'immense hall qui s'ouvrait devant elle. La jeune femme écouta distraitement ce que disait le professeur McGonagall à propos de la répartition et préféra promener son regard émeraude sur les élèves assis à différentes tables lorsqu'elle entra avec le groupe des premières années.

"_-Bien maintenant je vais vous appeler par votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir et je poserai le Choixpeau magique sur votre tête afin de connaître votre future maison. Des questions?_  
_-Oui ça va durer combien de temps?_  
_-Le temps qu'il faudra Mademoiselle Turner. Si vous ne voulez pas rester debout, vous n'avez qu'à vous asseoir sur le sol._"

Après quoi, elle appela le premier élève de la liste tandis que Lisa haussait les épaules et s'asseyait par terre provoquant le rire des élèves alentours.  
La répartition dura un long moment puis McGo appela enfin Lisa qui se dépêchât de s'asseoir sur le tabouret pour que la directrice puisse poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Immédiatement, Lisa entendit une petite voix dans sa tête ce qui la fit sourire: ce qui avait effrayé la plupart des élèves avant elle, la rassurait.

***Lisa Turner hein? Je sens que tu vas me donner du fil à retordre... Et encore plus aux professeurs. Ton caractère changeant est un handicap pour ceux qui souhaitent te connaître mais un avantage pour toi. J'hésite... Tu pourrai aller aussi bien à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard. Tu aimerai beaucoup la deuxième option mais je choisis de t'envoyer chez les rouge et or**.*  
Le Choixpeau hurla son choix dans la salle: "Gryffondor!"Aussitôt, les élèves de la maison se firent entendre: hurlements, cris, poings sur la table tout était bon pour faire le plus de grabuge possible.  
Lisa s'assit à l'écart en regarda la fin de la répartition. A la fin, la directrice se mit derrière le pupitre du regretté Dumbledore et commença un discours:  
"_Nous avons tous été touché par la guerre. Nous avons perdu des proches, de la famille, des amis... Mais Lord Voldemort a été anéanti et nous pouvons enfin vivre en paix. Vous allez enfin pouvoir vous concentrer sur vos études qui vous permettront d'être d'incroyables Sorciers et Sorcières. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bon appétit._"

Tous les élèves mangèrent avec appétit et en discutant avec leurs voisins, exceptée Lisa qui restait à l'écart. A la fin, tous allèrent se coucher, l'estomac bien rempli et la tête déjà remplie de rêves pour l'année à venir


	3. Chapter 3: Première journée

Le réveil d'Hermione sonna aux alentours de 6H15, réveillant les occupants du dortoir qui pestèrent contre cet "objet de malheur que les moldus n'auraient jamais du inventer".  
L'objet de leur haine fut gentiment expédié contre le mur grâce à un répulso lancé par Lisa installée sur le lit d'en face, ce qui ne plut bien évidemment pas à notre préfète préférée.  
Tandis qu'Hermione hurlait son mécontentement sur Lisa, cette dernière fila vers la salle de bains, doublant de justesse une autre qui voulait y entrer.  
Elle se prépara rapidement, revêtit l'uniforme et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit en observant les autres.  
Le dortoir comptait 4 filles: Hermione, une blonde aux yeux bleus envoûtants du nom de Tétiana, une brune aux yeux noirs nommée Esmeralda et Lisa elle-même.  
Tetiana était presque aussi blonde que Drago Malfoy mais certaines mèches de ses cheveux semblaient plus foncées à la lumière du Soleil. Ses yeux, d'un bleu presque noir, ressortaient magnifiquement bien avec le peu de maquillage qu'elle mettait. Elle était mince et grande et avait une sorte de classe naturelle la faisant ressembler à un de ces mannequins que l'on dit sans cervelle, bien que ce fût totalement faux dans son cas.  
Esmeralda, quant à elle, était plutôt du style "je m'habille comme je veux je ne suis pas cette idiotie de mode": ses cheveux étaient coupés au carrée, coiffés rapidement et elle ne se maquillait jamais. Elle portait bien évidemment l'uniforme réglementaire mais, ne supportant que peu les jupes, elle mettait un collant noir même durant cette période de l'année où la température était encore assez élevée.  
Les quatre jeunes filles descendirent dans la salle commune et chacune rejoignit son petit groupe d'amis, excepté Lisa qui restait seule. Voyant cela, Harry l'aborda et lui proposa de se joindre à eux. Elle hésita quelques secondes, son regard passant rapidement sur chaque membre du trio, mais accepta finalement et les suivit donc dans la grande salle où elle s'installa à côté du Survivant, en face d'Hermione et en diagonale de Ron.  
_"-Alors Lisa, parle nous un peu de toi, lui dit Harry en se servant._  
_-Je viens de France, plus exactement d'un coin paumé où il ne se passe jamais rien. Mes parents sont moldus et ne croient pas en la magie. Ils ont donc été surpris lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre de Bauxbatons. J'ai été obligée de retourner chez moi pendant la grande guerre contre Voldemort et après, ils m'ont envoyés en Angleterre chez ma tante et j'ai été inscrite ici._  
_-Tu as des frères et des soeurs? Demanda Hermione_  
_-Non._  
_-Un petit ami?"_  
Elle regarda Ron qui avait posé la question et répondit par un simple sourire énigmatique. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, expliquant à peu près le fonctionnement de l'école lorsque McGonagall demanda le silence afin de distribuer les emplois du temps. Le groupe les consulta et les garçons lâchèrent un profond soupir en constatant qu'ils commençaient avec Enchantements ce qui intrigua Lisa.  
_"-Que se passe-t-il?_  
_-Il se passe, répondit Hermione, que ces messieurs trouvent le professeur Flitwic ennuyeux._  
_-C'est pire que la divination! Ce mec m'endort!_  
_-N'exagère pas Ronald! Si tu étais plus attentif, le temps passerait plus vite._  
_-Si le cours était plus intéressant, je serai plus attentif et le temps passerait plus vite!_  
_-Alors maintenant ce n'est plus le prof mais la matière qui est ennuyeuse?"_  
Lisa se désintéressa de la conversation -ou dispute- et reporta son attention sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle, au moment même où Drago Malfoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Zabini, faisait son apparition. Le beau blond tourna la tête vers Lisa en sentant ses yeux posés sur lui et leur regards se croisèrent. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'Harry ne tape sur l'épaule de sa camarade mais cela suffit à Drago qui se sentait mal à l'aise lorsqu'il voyait cette fille. Il décocha un coup d'épaule à Ron lorsque celui-ci passa à côté de lui et parti s'asseoir pour manger très rapidement avant les cours.  
Le groupe se rendit devant la classe de sortilèges tout en discutant. Ils attendirent patiemment que l'heure arrive tout en présentant Lisa à leur amis de Serdaigle. Dans la salle, Lisa se mit à la droite d'Harry sur une table devant la porte tandis que les deux autres se mettaient à la table derrière. La nouvelle élève put effectivement constater que le cours était assez ennuyeux et elle se désintéressa rapidement pour regarder les autres élèves puis elle tourna la tête vers la porte en essayant vainement de se divertir.  
Au bout de 2 heures éprouvantes, elle put enfin sortir et se rendit en cours de potions avec les Poufsouffles. Le cours fut un peu plus intéressant mais elle fut soulagée lorsque la sonnerie retentit et elle se rendit de nouveau a la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, et en profita pour consulter de nouveaux son emplois du temps.  
_"-Il y a des cours de vol en dernière année? S'étonna-t-elle._  
_-C'est une option. Des cours de perfectionnement en quelque sorte. Mais le premier cours est obligatoire pour tous c'est pour ça qu'il est inscrit sur l'emplois du temps. L'informa Hermione._  
_-On l'a en commun avec quelle maison? Ce n'est pas inscrit._  
_-Cela signifie que les quatre maisons sont réunis._  
_-Donc on va avoir cours avec les Serpentards..._  
_-Exactement. Mais c'est les deux dernières heures alors, avec un peu de chance, ils seront tellement fatigués par cette rentrée qu'ils nous laisseront tranquilles._  
_-Vous êtes doués pour voler vous?_  
_-Eh bien moi je déteste voler. Mais Ron et Harry font partis de l'équipe de Quidditch._  
_-Vraiment?_  
_-Oui! Harry en est le capitaine."_  
Ils passèrent le reste du repas à discuter de Quidditch et poursuivirent le sujet pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur était un homme tout simple qui semblait même effrayé par les élèves. Pas très grand, les cheveux noirs et pas coiffés... Rien d'un homme qui risque de rendre sa matière intéressante en somme ce qui permit à Lisa de mieux s'informer sur l'équipe de Quidditch.  
L'heure tant attendue du cours de vol arriva enfin et les quatre amis se rendirent au stade pour rejoindre les autres élèves qui attendaient déjà. Le groupe de Malfoy fut le dernier à arriver comme d'habitude et ils s'installèrent face au groupe ennemi ce qui permis à Lisa de le contempler tout à son aise étant donné que Mme Bibine était juste entre eux. De manière Lisa pouvait faire croire qu'elle s?intéressait à ce qu'elle racontait alors que seul Drago accaparait son attention. Elle regarda ses cheveux blonds, sa carrure parfaite, son regard glacial qui la fixa à un moment provoquant une étrange sensation chez Lisa qui baissa instantanément le regard pour enfin écouter ce que disait la prof.  
_"-... Alors vous allez tous prendre votre balais -pour ceux et celles qui n'en n'ont pas, vous pouvez en prendre un dans le tas ici- et voler par petits groupes à mon signal pour que je puisse vous évaluer."_  
Lisa prit un balais au hasard dans le tas et rejoignit Harry, Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière semblait nerveuse et pas du tout rassurée. Ron lui prit tendrement la main en lui faisant un sourire rassurant ce qui n'apaisa que peu notre Grosse-tete préférée. Lorsque leur tour arriva, Hermione et Lisa se mirent entre les garçons au cas ou l'une d'entre-elle aurait un problème, tous enfourcherent leur balais et décolèrent. Ils firent un petit tour tranquille pour qu'Hermione prenne confiance puis ils se poserent a cote de Mme Bibine qui les felicita rapidement avant de faire partir le groupe suivant.  
Une fois tout le monde évalués, Mme Bibine fit la liste de ceux n'ayant pas besoin de participer au perfectionnement (Harry en faisait bien entendu partie) et dit a ceux qui souhaitaient y participer de se rassembler a sa droite. Lisa s'y rendit avec Ron tandis qu'Hermione, sans surprise, se mettait avec ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas y participer. Lisa vit Drago et Harry se lancer un regard noir.  
Peu après, elle retourna a sa salle commune pour regarder Hermione faire ses devoirs, dina et se coucha, épuisée par cette première journée.


	4. Chapter 4: Une banale discussion?

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, j'écris depuis mon téléphone qui ne veut pas faire les accents (le Blackberry n'est pas fait pour les écrivains... XD)!

La semaine passa rapidement et, au grand soulagement de nos héros, les Griffondors n'avaient que deux cours en commun avec les Serpentards soit le soin aux créatures magiques et la botanique. Pour ceux faisant l'option perfectionnement au vol, les Serpentards n'étaient qu'une dizaine et le groupe de Malfoy n'en faisant pas parti, tout était calme.  
Le premier week-end arriva enfin et Lisa avait pour projet d'en profiter au maximum pour se reposer. Mais ce n'était absolument pas ce que notre Hermione préférée avait en tête. Elle voulait en profiter pour faire le plus de devoir possibles même si certains n'étaient a rendre que pour dans deux semaines. Elle traina donc Lisa a la bibliothèque vers 10H malgré les protestations de celle-ci.  
_"-Maiiis Mione il est trop tôt pour bosser! Mon cerveau dort encore!_  
_-Eh bien on va le réveiller alors._  
_-Cruelle..."_  
Les garçons, qui avaient eu leur premier entraînement de quidditch la veille, étaient dans le même état que Lisa et partageaient son opinion sur la cruauté de leur amie.  
_"-Si vous vous y mettaient a fond, on aura fini au plus tard a 14H et vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez du reste du week-end! Declara-t-elle._  
_-J'ai une autre idée Hermione, on ne fait rien et comme ça on peut profiter du week-end complet._  
_-RON!"_  
Lisa dut admettre que Ron avait raison mais, par question de sécurité, elle préféra se taire et obéit sagement a Hermione.  
Celle-ci avait raison, a 14H pile, ils avaient finis et décidèrent de se séparer car Harry voulait mettre au point différentes stratégies pour les matches a venir tandis que Ron et Hermione souhaitaient passer du temps seuls. Lisa en profita donc pour visiter un peu le château.  
Elle finit par aller s'allonger sous un arbre près du lac vers la fin d'après-midi afin de faire un résumé de sa première semaine. Elle sorti donc un petit carnet de sa poche, un stylo et écrivit en détails tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était si absorbée dans son travail qu'elle ne rendit compte que quelqu'un l'observait uniquement quand cette personne prit la parole.  
_"-Alors, le balafré t'as lâchée un peu?_  
_-Fiches le camps Malfoy._  
_-Allons je veux simplement discuter..._  
_-Alors va discuter avec quelqu'un de ta bande."_  
Il se mit devant elle, les bras croisés mais elle ne daigna pas relever la tête. Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment le provoquer mais elle l'ignorait uniquement dans le but qu'il se lasse et s'en aille. Cet homme la perturbait chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Malheureusement pour elle. Drago avait d'autres projets en tête.  
_"-Alors ça fait quoi d'être prise en pitié par Potter? C'est bien pour ça qu'ils t'ont acceptée non? Parce que tu leur faisait pitié. Tu es nouvelle et seule alors..._  
_-Va droit au but Malfoy._  
_-Je tenais a me présenter. Comme tu le sais déjà, je m'appelle Drago Malfoy, je suis préfet de Serpentard et fils d'une des plus grandes familles de..._  
_-Mangemorts._  
_-... Sang-Pur..._  
_-Que souhaites-tu réellement me dire? Tu n'as pas prit le risque que l'on te voit avec moi uniquement pour te présenter a moi une semaine après la rentrée non?_  
_-Effectivement. Je tenais simplement a te mettre en garde contre Potter. Depuis sa victoire sur le Seigneur des ténèbres, il se croit supérieur et passe son temps a utiliser les autres comme serviteurs._  
_-N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais au quotidien? Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils Drago Malfoy alors fiches moi la paix._  
_-Comme tu voudra."_  
Il parti laissant Lisa dubitative: ce garcon n'avait-il donc que peu de répondant? La vérité était tout autre, Drago était chambouler par ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne saurait même pas expliquer ce qui l'avait pousser a aller parler a cette Griffondor. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et il avait ainsi eu l'occasion de la regarder de plus près. Il dut bien avouer a contre-coeur qu'elle était magnifique: ses cheveux noirs retombant inégalement sur ses épaules, ses yeux aux pupilles d'un vert intense qui fixaient la feuille ou elle écrivait ou encore les petites mimiques qu'elle faisait en écrivant... Tout cela attirait et perturbait Drago sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Et lorsqu'elle avait prononce son nom, même si son ton était glacial, il avait ressenti un frisson parcourir son dos mais il s'était efforce de ne rien laisser paraître. En entrant dans sa salle commune, son visage était impassible et rien dans ses gestes ne laissait transparaître l'émotion qu'il avait ressenti durant cette étrange conversation.  
Lisa, quant-a-elle, finit d'écrire son compte-rendu, alla rejoindre Harry dans la salle commune pour aller dîner ensemble, Ron et Hermione étant introuvables. Une fois a table, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de rapides mais fréquents coups d'oeil a la table des Serpentards cherchant des yeux un certain blond qui ne fit son entrée que bien plus tard et qui l'ignora totalement. Après quoi, Lisa passa la soirée avec Harry puis alla se coucher, sans cesser une seule seconde de penser a sa conversation avec Drago.  
Le dimanche se passa sans encombres, Lisa en apprit plus sur l'histoire de l'école, le règlement, les équipes de Quidditch... Bref tout ce qu'une élève de Poudlard avait besoin de savoir.


	5. Chapter 5: cours et binômes

Lisa s'éveilla ce matin la d'humeur maussade. Pourquoi? Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'on était jeudi et qu'elle detestait le jeudi matin pour une simple et bonne raison: les deux cours de la matinée, c'est-a-dire Botanique et Soin aux créatures magiques, étaient en commun avec les Serpentard! Elle avait appris au cours de la première semaine qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter d'adresser la parole a un Serpentard s'il l'on ne faisait pas parti de sa maison. Et encore pire pour les Griffondors! Un simple regard était une raison de se battre. Ainsi, Lisa avait-elle put assister a une dispute entre Harry et Malfoy le mercredi de la semaine d'avant. Elle ignorait encore la raison qui avait poussé les deux sorciers a en venir aux mains et n'était pas sûre qu'ils le sachent eux-mêmes.  
Elle se prépara rapidement et descendit avec Hermione rejoindre les garçons qui les attendaient dans la salle commune. Ron embrassa sa petite amie et lui prit la main, faisant naître un sourire chez celle-ci tandis que Lisa et Harry prenaient le chemin de la Grande salle, aussitôt imités par les deux tourteraux.  
_"-Harry, depuis combien de temps Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble?_  
_-Officiellement depuis la grande guerre contre Voldemort._  
_-Comment ça, "officiellement"?_  
-Ils s'aiment depuis la première année et tout le monde s'en était rendu compte, exceptés eux."  
Lisa rigola et, s'installant a la table pour prendre le petit-dejeuner, son regard se porta pour la table derrière eux: celle des Serpentards. Elle cherchait Drago Malfoy car, pour une raison inconnue, elle ne cessait de repenser a leur conversation du week-end précédent. Elle aurait pu être banale et elle l'aurait vite oubliée mais le fait que Drago Malfoy, le prince des Serpentards et le mec élu plus beau gosse de l'école, soit venu lui parler a ELLE Lisa Turner une nouvelle élève et de Griffondor en plus! Cela intriguait trop la jeune femme. Le concerné était assis, dos a Lisa et discutait tranquillement avec son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, tout en mangeant. Il avait donc oublie la conversation ou ne laissait rien paraître, sûrement parce que ce n'était pas important. La Griffondor finit donc son repas et suivit ses amis vers la serre numéro 4 pour leur cours de botanique. Ils entrèrent et attendirent patiemment que Mme Chourave daigne faire son entrée en discutant ou en essayant de deviner quel serait le sujet du cours d'aujourd'hui. La professeur ne tarda pas a venir et réclama aussitôt le silence qu'elle n'obtenit qu'au bout de trois essais.  
_"-Bien bonjour a tous! Declara-t-elle._  
_-Bonjour professeur Chourave, repondirent les élèves en choeur._  
_-Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les plantes sauvages afin que vous puissiez reconnaître des plantes dangereuses ou inoffensive en cas de besoin. Mettez vos gants et suivez moi."_  
Elle les amena devant la serre d'a cote et leur indiqua un buisson le long du mur.  
_"-Dans ce buisson, se trouvent des Analetes Suppulis. Ce sont des plantes inoffensives mais qui ne se laissent pas attraper facilement. Elle ressemblent un peu aux marguerites mais leurs feuilles sont rouge sang sur le dessous. Vous allez devoir vous mettre par deux, récupérer une plante et la ramener dans la serre afin que nous puissions les étudier. Je vous laisse faire les groupes mais si c'est le bazar, ce sera moi qui les ferai la prochaine fois. Des questions? Oui Miss Granger?_  
_-Que voulez-vous dire par "elles ne se laissent pas facilement attraper"?_  
_-Elles tenteront sûrement de vous piquer avec les épines de leurs tige. Mais cela ne cause rien de grave rassurez-vous. Seulement une grosse plaque rouge a l'endroit de la piqûre et la main qui enfle un peu. Aller maintenant au travail!"_  
Harry proposa a Lisa d'être son binome étant donne qu'Hermione et Ron se mettaient ensemble, elle accepta et ils se mirent au travail. Harry fut le premier a trouver la plante, il hela sa camarade qui le rejoignit, prit la plante, après s'être fait piquer plusieurs fois sur les mains, en faisant attention de bien prendre les racines avec et la ramena a la serre.  
Plusieurs groupes avaient déjà fait de même et, lorsque tout le monde fut réunis, le professeur Chourave leur expliqua qu'ils devaient la mettre dans un pot avec de la terre et que, chaque binome devait s'occuper de sa plante au moins une fois par semaine afin d'étudier la plante.  
"-Vous devez noter soigneusement tout ce que vous observer même les choses qui vous semblent idiotes. Mesurez vos plants -ils le firent- maintenant notez le. Vous devrez recommencer a chaque fois que vous vous en occuperez afin de voir la croissance. Mais le cours est fini, a la semaine prochaine!"  
Ils sortirent, rangerent leur blouses et leur gants pour ensuite se diriger vers la cabane de Hagrid pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.  
Celui-ci les attendait, le sourire aux lèvres comme toujours, et patienta jusqu'à ce que tous furent regroupés devant lui et en silence.  
"_-Bonjour à tous! Aujourd'hui, le cours va être différent. La première heure sera consacrée à la théorie et la deuxième au soin des Scroutt à Pétard. Durant la théorie, nous allons apprendre comment nous défendre face aux dragons, reconnaître s'ils sont blessés,..._  
_-A quoi ça va nous servir? On va pas élever des dragons!_  
_-Malfoy peut-être que certains le souhaitent. Et ça eut toujours être utile si tu te retrouve seul face à un dragon sauvage, blessé ou qui se sent menacé._  
_-C'est inutile. Si Potter a pu s'en sortir face au Magyar, c'est que c'est facile._  
_-La ferme Malfoy. Et sache que moi j'ai envie d'en élever des dragons._"  
Tous se tournèrent vers Lisa, surpris par sa déclaration, et Malfoy s'approcha d'elle avec un regard mauvais.  
_"-Que viens-tu de dire?_  
_-Je viens de te dire de te taire. Tout le monde se fiche de ton opinion et personne n'a envie d'écouter tes commentaires aussi stupides que toi._  
_-De quel droit tu me parles ainsi? Sale Sang..."_  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lisa avait déjà dégainé sa baguette et expulsé Drago plusieurs mètre plus loin. Il se releva et sorti également sa baguette mais Hagrid s'interposa entre eux.  
"_Ca suffit! Rangez-moi vos baguettes et j'enlève 10 points à chaque maison! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend? Malfoy, Lisa a raison tout le monde se fiche de tes commentaires. Maintenant taisez-vous et asseyez vous pour que je puisse enseigner!"_  
Les élèves s'assirent sur les pierres ou à même le sol pour écouter Hagrid. Lisa et Drago rejoignirent leurs amis en se lançant un regard meurtrier, se déclarant silencieusement la guerre.  
La première heure passa assez lentement, Hagrid passant son temps à répéter à quel point les dragons étaient des créatures merveilleuses mais incomprises. Après quoi il déclara qu'il allait former des groupes et que chacun devra s'occuper d'un bébé Scroutt à Pétard. Les groupes furent composés d'un Griffondor et d'un Serpentard, ainsi Ron se retrouva avec Zabini, Hermione avec Milicent, Ron avec une fille blonde aux yeux bleus, Lisa avec Pansy et Harry avec Crabbe. Le cours se passa plutôt bien si on n'oublie les petites disputes dans les groupes, et tous remontèrent pour aller manger en discutant du cours et, surtout, de la dispute entre Lisa et Drago.  
_"-Tu viens de te faire un redoutable ennemi Lisa, dit Hermione._  
_-Bah, répliqua Lisa en haussant les épaules, ce blondinet ne me fait pas peur._  
_-Même... N'oublies pas que c'est un Serpentard._  
_-Je resterai sur mes gardes Hermione alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Et puis il a beau faire le malin, dès qu'on lui tient tête, il perd tout ses moyens."_  
Hermione n'était pas aussi convaincue que son amie mais ne dit rien et mangea en discutant avec Ron.  
Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, la petite dispute entre Lisa et le blondinet s'était répandu dans le château et les élèves se demandaient jusqu'où ça irai...


	6. Chapter 6: Jeu amoureux?

Le château fut animé durant les semaines qui suivirent. Lisa ne cessait de lancer des piques à Drago qui y répondait aussitôt et cela se finissait souvent par un duel. Malheureusement, les professeurs finissaient toujours par intervenir et les responsables se retrouvaient en colle et des points étaient retirés à leur maison respective mais cela ne les empêchait nullement de recommencer. Il n'y avait pas un jour où ils ne se battaient pas, ça en était presque devenu un jeu! Ils apportaient une distraction ans ce château où les souvenirs de la grande guerre et de ses conséquences étaient encore présents...  
Lisa se prélassait tranquillement au coin du feu dans la salle commune des Gryffondors un dimanche soir, en regardant ses camarades faire leur devoirs à la dernière minute, lorsque Ginny, Parvati, Hermione, Tetiana et Esmeralda vinrent se mettre devant elle, les bras croisés. Lisa les regarda, surprise et tourna la tête vers Ginny lorsque celle-ci parla.  
"_Lisa, es-tu amoureuse de Drago Malfoy?_"  
La concernée resta interdite quelques secondes, tentant de voir si elle était sérieuse, et ne remarqua pas que le silence s'était fait dans la salle lorsque les cinq filles avaient débarqué. Elle éclata de rire mais se reprit en voyant que les autre restaient sérieuses.  
"_-Tu plaisantes j'espère?  
-Répond à ma question.  
-Répond d'abord à la mienne.  
-Lisa, est-ce qu'on peut te parler en privé? S'avança Tetiana.  
-Euh oui..._"  
Elle les suivit donc dans le dortoir des 8èmes années et s'installa sur son lit tandis que les autres se mettaient sur celui d'Hermione situé en face.  
"_-Es-tu amoureuse de Malfoy? Redemanda Ginny.  
-Non. Pourquoi cette soudaine question?  
-Parce qu'on trouve ton comportement bizarre, dit Esmeralda. Et le sien aussi. Vous passez votre temps à vous disputer, vous lancer des piques... Vous en venez même à vous battre! Avoue que c'est étrange.  
-Effectivement c'est étrange qu'une Gryffondor née-moldue ne supporte pas d'être insultée et rabaissée par un sale Serpentard qui se prend pour un dieu, répliqua sèchement Lisa._" Hermione dut reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort, la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard existait depuis la création de l'école et Malfoy étant ce qu'il est, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'insulter toute personne n'étant pas de Sang-Pur. Néanmoins, elle était également d'accord avec Esmeralda, cela ressemblait de plus en plus à une querelle de couple. Ou à un jeu.  
"_-Lisa, déclara-t-elle, est-ce un jeu?  
-Enfin! s'écria cette dernière. Quelqu'un a compris! Je ne sais pas pour Drago mais moi ça m'amuse.  
-Quoi? Qu'as-tu dit?  
-Que c'était un jeu...  
-Non tu as dit "Drago"?  
-Et alors? C'est son prénom non?  
-Oui mais..._"  
Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase car Lisa avait levé les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir d'exaspération signifiant clairement qu'elle commençait à se lasser de cette conversation.  
"_Vous me gonflez avec vos questions. Faîtes vos petites hypothèses dans votre coin et foutez moi la paix._"  
Lisa quitta le dortoir et alla récupérer le livre qu'elle avait laissé sur le fauteuil à côté de la cheminée. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, tous les élèves cessèrent leur conversations et tournèrent la tête vers elle. Celle-ci les ignora totalement, récupéra ce qu'elle voulait et remonta dans son dortoir pour aller se coucher.  
Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se rendit dans la grande salle, Lisa sentit des regards posés sur elle ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point: elle détestait être au centre de rumeurs. Elle se doutait de ce qu'on pouvait dire sur elle, les Gryffondors avaient du tout répéter, mais elle décida d'ignorer les curieux et s'installa normalement à table pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Malheureusement, elle ne put pas resté tranquille plus d'un quart d'heure avant que le principal concerné ne se ramène.  
"_-Alors Turner? On raconte que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre bien ou mal. Si ton idée de "guerre" est juste pour attirer mon attention sur toi, sache que c'est loupé. Tu ne mérites même pas mon attention.  
-Si je ne mérite pas ton attention Malfoy, expliques moi pourquoi tu essaie de te justifier auprès de moi à propos de ces rumeurs?  
-Pourquoi voudrais-je essayer de me justifier?  
-Peut-être parce que ces rumeurs sont vraies? Du moins dans le sens où c'est TOI qui est amoureux de moi. Sinon comment expliques-tu que tu es venu me parler le premier week-end de la rentrée? Oui vous avez bien entendu, le grand Drago Malfoy, le prince des Serpentards, est venu me parler à moi une née-moldue de Gryffondor de son propre-chef. Tu veux une réponse à cette rumeur ridicule? Non je ne t'aime pas Malfoy, je te hais. Tu n'es qu'un sale mec qui ne peut s'empêcher de faire son intéressant! C'est TOI qui cherche à attirer l'intention pas moi._"  
Sur ces mots, Lisa finit rapidement sa tartine et partie pour son cours d'astronomie laissant le beau blond méditait sur ces dernières paroles. Sans savoir pourquoi, Drago avait senti son coeur se serrer lorsqu'elle avait dit le haïr. Fou de rage à cause de cette humiliation publique, il tourna les talons, fit signe à ses larbins de le suivre et parti pour son cours de potions.


	7. Chapter 7: Tensions et examens

Suite à ces rumeurs, Lisa et Drago se calmèrent un peu, cessant leurs incessantes querelles pour se concentrer sur les cours. Les vacances de Noël approchaient ce qui rendait les élèves fébriles et nerveux à cause des examens que les professeurs avaient prévus de leur faire passer. Une élève en particulier était dans un état de nervosité extrême: Hermione Granger. La directrice lui avait appris qu'après réflexion et discussion avec le corps enseignant, qu'elle devait aller vivre dans des appartements réservés aux préfets-en-chef. Cette nouvelle avait d'abord enchanté notre Gryffondor préférée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle que son homologue masculin n'était autre que le célèbre blond de Serpentard.  
_"-Je vais partager un appartement avec Malfoy! Ne cessait-elle de répéter dans la salle commune. Avec MALFOY! Mais Mcgonagall est folle! Je... Malfoy et moi on..._  
_-Vous vous haïssez. Finit Tetiana._  
_-Exactement! Comment elle peut nous demander de faire ça? C'est insensé! Et avec les contrôles qui approchent, je ne vais pas pouvoir me concentrer et je vais tout rater!_  
_-Moi ce qui m'intrigue, c'est qu'ils ne l'aient pas décidé avant la rentrée._  
_-Effectivement c'est bizarre. Mais Hermione, déclaré Esmeralda, te plains pas! Tu vas partager un appartement avec Drago Malfoy le mec le plus canon de Poudlard!_  
_-Quoi? Mais Esme' tu es folle toi aussi?_  
_-Ben quoi? Intervint Lisa. Esmeralda a raison pour une fois. Malfoy est plutôt beau gosse et pratiquement toute les filles lui courent après. Même des Gryffondors. Perso si on me proposait de passer une année seule avec Malfoy je dirai pas non."_  
Hermione et Tetiana se tournèrent vers Lisa tandis qu'Esmeralda éclatait de rire. Les deux premières regardaient leur camarade comme si elles ne la reconnaissait pas.

Toute les quatre descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre un copieux petit déjeuner. Une fois arrivées, elles se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur groupe respectif. Hermione et Lisa rejoignirent donc Harry et Ron qui parlaient encore de Quidditch ce qui exaspéra leur meilleure amie qui leur reprocha encore d'être trop détendus alors que les examens approchaient à grands pas, tandis que Ronald lui reprochait, au contraire, d'être trop stressée. Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, Harry se tourna vers Lisa qui, plongée dans ses pensées, ne faisait guère attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.  
"_-Lisa, l'interpella le Survivant, tu fais quoi pendant les vacances de Noël?_  
_-Je reste ici._  
_-Toute les vacances?_  
_-Oui._  
_-Pourquoi? demanda Hermione_  
_-Parce que ma tante ne peux pas me prendre et que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi._  
_-Hermione et Ron viennent passer Noël chez moi avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. Tu pourrai venir aussi. Si tu veux bien sûr._  
_-Je vais y réfléchir._"  
Réfléchir? Mais voyons c'était déjà tout réfléchis: NON. Voilà ce qu'elle allait répondre. Passer un Noël dans le monde sorcier entouré de pleins de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui rayonneraient d'un bonheur feint, la douleur de la guerre encore présente; ou bien restée ici en toute tranquillité à lire au coin du feu sans être dérangée? Elle optait sans hésiter pour la deuxième solution.  
Tous les quatre se rendirent en cours de potions, en discutant de tout et de rien et s'installèrent à leur places. Pendant le cours, Lisa réfléchissait à la proposition d'Harry qui était malgré tout assez tentante. Il lui suffisait de passer une soirée avec eux. Avant cela, elle pouvait rester dans son coin tranquillement et après faire croire qu'elle devait rentrer à cause d'un problème urgent. Oui elle ferait ça et annoncerai sa décision à Harry au cours du déjeuner. A l'heure dite, Lisa s'installait avec ses nouveaux amis en discutant et en riant comme d'habitude. Elle allait annoncer sa décision à Harry lorsque Drago Malfoy fit son apparition gâchant immédiatement le repas du quatuor.  
"_-Alors Turner, dit-il de sa légendaire voix traînante, que vas-tu faire pendant les vacances? Retourner chez tes pitoyables moldus?_  
_-Et toi Malfoy que vas-tu faire? Passer un autre Noël où tout le monde est si joyeux que tu te demandes si ce n'est pas un détraqueur l'organisateur de cette soirée?_  
_-Je préfères toujours passer un Noël triste mais en sachant très bien ce qui m'attend qu'un Noël gâché par un faux bonheur._  
_-Pour une fois on est d'accord Malfoy. Sauf que moi je ne reste pas cloîtrée dans mon luxueux manoir à errer comme un fantôme avec des invités aussi ennuyeux que le professeur Binns._  
_-Et puis-je te demander ce que tu fais?_  
_-Je vais chez Harry._"  
Le blond se tût et regarda le concerné qui le regardait également en souriant. Ceci irrita encore plus le Serpentard déjà vexé de n'avoir rien à répondre à la jeune femme. Il parti non sans lancer un regard mauvais à la nouvelle lionne qui sentit son sang se glacer sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Vu l'univers dans lequel elle avait grandi, elle était habituée aux menaces mais elles avaient toujours été vocales. Là c'était une menace silencieuse mais sérieuse... Ce qui, au lieu d'effrayer Lisa, la fit frissonner d'excitation: elle aimait les défis!  
Ils partirent tous pour leur derniers cours de la journée et allèrent se coucher, épuisés par cette journée.  
Seule Hermione resta debout un peu plus tard, elle était rentrée de sa ronde il y avait peu de temps mais elle voulait réviser encore un peu malgré l'heure tardive.

Deux semaines plus tard, les examens tant attendus arrivèrent enfin. Bien entendu, Hermione les passa sans difficulté mais stressa tout de même après chaque épreuve. A l'inverse, Lisa passait les épreuves détendue, sans se soucier de ses résultats. Elle s'en fichait. Toute fois, en sortant du contrôle d'Histoire de la magie, elle fut assaillie par le doute: comment ce professeur -non ce SOMNIFÈRE ambulant a-t-il pu mettre un contrôle. Enfin personne -hormis Hermione- n'avait jamais rien écouter! Ceci resterai sans doute un mystère.  
Enfin elle décida de tout oublier et prépara sa valise pour le départ en vacances le lendemain.


	8. Chapter 8: Rencontres

Ce matin là, c'était la course à Poudlard! Les vacances de Noël débutaient et tous les élèves étaient pressés de prend le train pour retourner chez eux. Parmi la foule d'élèves, Lisa cherchait ses amis des yeux désespérant de ne voir personne alors qu'ils étaient censés la retrouver quinze minutes auparavant. Après vingt longues minutes d'attente, elle vit enfin la tignasse indomptable d'Hermione et les cheveux flamboyants de Ron mais aucune trace d'Harry.  
"_-Vous voilà enfin! Mais où est Harry?_  
_-McGo le retient._  
_-D'accord. On va s'installer avant qu'il n'y ait plus de places?"_  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Lisa monta dans le train suivit des deux autres, pour aller s'asseoir dans le dernier wagon. Une fois arrivés, elle se jeta sur la banquette à droite et s'y allongea de tout son long.  
Le trajet se passa globalement bien, Harry rejoignit ses amis peu avant le départ du train et s'installa à côté de Lisa après avoir enlevé ses pieds du siège. Celle-ci s'étira et demanda le programme des vacances.  
"_-Des membres de l'ordre nous attendrons au côté moldu de la gare, répondit Hermione. Ensuite nous irons au Square Grimmaud._  
_-Il ne faudra pas nettoyer? Je ne veux pas retomber sur des araignées! S'inquiéta Ron._  
_-Non ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, tout a été nettoyé._"  
Lisa sourit au surnom et se tourna vers Harry.  
"_-Tu faisais quoi tout à l'heure? T'embrassais Ginny?_  
_-Oui pourquoi? T'es jalouse?_"  
Ron vira immédiatement au rouge et se tourna vers son ami en balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles mais Harry l'ignore et souri à Lisa qui rigolait de la réaction du rouquin.  
"_-Ron, réussi-t'elle à articuler, ta soeur a 17 ans! Il serait temps que tu la lâches un peu!_  
_-Oui mais... Ça reste ma petite soeur._  
_-Dis toi que ça aurait pu être pire. Elle sort avec Harry, et tu as confiance en ce dernier donc laisse Ginny tranquille._"  
Le griffondor grimaça mais ne dit rien, forcé de reconnaître que Lisa avait raison, et préféra se concentrer sur le décor.  
Le voyage passa tranquillement et silencieusement chacun étant plongé dans une occupation: Hermione lisait comme à son habitude, Ron mangeait, Harry dormait et Lisa était plongée dans ses pensées. Au bout de 2 heures de silence, Lisa sortie de sa réflexion et se leva en déclarant:  
"_Bon sang ce que je m'ennuie! Dans quel compartiment est Malfoy que j'aille m'amuser?_"  
Hermione lui lança un regard désapprobateur, Ron avala d'un coup tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et Harry ne broncha pas, toujours profondément endormi.  
"_-Ben quoi? Avouez qu'on s'ennuie._  
_-Lisa, tu n'as pas à faire ça! Et si tu énerves Malfoy, c'est moi qui vais trinquer à la rentrée._  
_-Mais t'inquiètes pas pour ça Hermione, il aura tout le temps de se calmer pendant les vacances. Bon où est le compartiment des Serpy?_  
_-Serpy? S'étonna Ron._  
_-Ben ouais. C'est plus court que Serpentard!_  
_-Et dans ce cas pour Gryffondor tu dis quoi?_  
_-Griffy._  
_-Poufsouffles?_  
_-Pouffy._  
_-Serdaigle?_  
_-Serdy._  
_-T'es folle?_  
_-Oui._"  
Lisa se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et continua de lui demander où se trouvait le compartiment des vert et argent. La préfète refusa de le lui dire, aussi Lisa se leva en se disant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle ouvrit la porte et sorti dans le couloir sous le regard surpris des trois autres - Harry s'étant réveillé à la fin du dialogue entre Ron et Lisa -.  
"_-Que vas-tu faire? Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet._  
_-Ben vu que je ne peux pas atteindre Malfoy, je vais le faire se déplacer._  
_-Non tu ne vas pas..._  
_-Si._"  
Elle se tourna vers le couloir, inspira profondément et hurla  
"**_MALFOY! T'ES OU? JE M'ENNUIE J'AI BESOIN DE TOI POUR ME DISTRAIRE!_**"  
N'obtenant, bien entendu, aucune réponse, elle marcha le long des compartiments en continuant de hurler si fort que des gens sortirent voir ce qu'il se passait.  
"_**BEN QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE DRAGO? T'AS PEUR DE MOI C'EST POUR ÇA QUE TU SORS PAS!? T'AS RAISON APRES LA RACLÉE QUE JE T'AI MISE EN COURS DE CRÉATURES...**_"  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase car un maléfice passa tout près de son oreille la coupant net. Drago Malfoy se mit devant elle, le visage impassible comme toujours mais la baguette sortie et le regard meurtrier. Sur le coup, Lisa en fut déstabilisée mais elle releva la tête avec fierté et le toisa d'un regard hautain.  
"_Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire mon blondinet? M'envoyer un jet d'eau? Le sort Aguamenti semble être le seul que tu maîtrise complètement._"  
Elle partit en courant, poursuivie par Drago qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui lancer un sort - Lisa étant trop rapide pour qu'il puisse viser correctement. Leur petit jeu dura presque une heure et ils ne furent interrompus que par un professeur qui, alerte par les cris et les rires des autres élèves, était venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Il retira 30 points à Gryffondor et Serpentard et conseilla aux troubles-fêtes de retourner dans leur compartiment respectif s'ils voulaient éviter les ennuis. Les concernés se retournèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis mais leur regards se croisèrent. Ce fut bref mais Drago eut un léger sourire complice envers Lisa qui lui rendit par réflexe. Elle retourna ensuite avec le trio où elle fut, bien sûr, sermonnée par Hermione. Mais elle n'écouta pas son discours, trop occupée à penser au sourire de Drago et à leur petit "jeu". Elle s'endormie rapidement, épuisée.

Elle fut réveillée par Hermione 20 minutes avant que le train n'entre en gare pour qu'elle se change. La jeune femme mit un bon quart d'heure à se réveiller puis elle enleva simplement sa robe de sorcier pour se retrouver en tenue moldue simple et passe partout: un slim noir et un pull de la même couleur. Elle portait des baskets noires avec des bandes roses sur le côté et mit sa veste en jean après avoir rangé ses affaires sorcières dans sa valise. Elle suivit ses amis dehors en regardant avec appréhension la foule compacte qui se massait sur le quai.  
"_-Euh Hermione... A quoi ressemble la personne qui doit venir nous chercher?  
-Georges, c'est le frère aîné de Ron. Il doit venir avec leur mère. Et on va chez Harry ensuite.  
-D'accord..._"  
Ils traversèrent le passage en silence et Lisa reconnu immédiatement le frère de Ron grâce à sa chevelure flamboyante. Elle le détailla et remarqua que ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse et que son sourire sonnait faux tout comme celui de la femme à côté de - sa mère sans doute. La jeune sorcière soupira en pensant que si tout le monde étaient comme eux, elle allait vite regretter sa décision. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien et s'avança timidement tandis que les trois autres se jetaient presque dans leurs bras.  
Georges Weasley s'avança en forçant un peu plus son sourire et tendit la main à Lisa.  
"_-Tu dois être Lisa, je suis Georges Weasley, enchanté.  
-Enchantée... Lui répondit-t-elle en hésitant et en serrant timidement sa main._"  
Elle salua ensuite la femme qui se présenta rapidement avant d'annoncer qu'il était l'heure de partir et de faire signe aux jeunes de la suivre. Molly Weasley les guida jusque dans une ruelle calme et leur demanda de se prendre par la main et de ne surtout pas se lâcher.  
"_-On va transplaner? S'inquiéta Ron.  
-Oui Ronald, tu vois bien que nous n'avons pas la voiture et nous n'allons pas y aller à pied!_"  
Lisa grimaça lorsque Harry et Hermione lui prirent la main. Le transplanage n'était pas son moyen de transport favori et elle n'en gardait que de mauvais souvenirs. Enfin pas si terribles que ça mais disons qu'elle souhaitait éviter le plus possible d'utiliser cette méthode. La nouvelle Griffondor inspira profondément lorsque Mme Weasley ferma le cercle et aussitôt l'habituelle sensation de compression s'empara d'elle. Tous purent respirer de nouveau deux secondes plus tard, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent a destination. Devant eux se dressait le fameux Square Grimmaud dont Lisa avait si souvent entendu parler durant la semaine précédente. Ils entrèrent et elle détailla la décoration intérieure: le plancher brillait de mille feux, le porte-parapluies avait été remplacé par un porte-manteaux et l'ajout de lampes rendait l'endroit accueillant, impression renforcée par la délicieuse odeur qui s'élevait depuis la cuisine. Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent saluer les autres membres de l'Ordre, qui étaient installés dans le salon, suivis de Georges et Molly. Lisa, quand a elle, resta en retrait et continua son inspection silencieuse de la maison. Mais elle fut obligée de les rejoindre lorsque Harry vint la chercher pour faire les présentations. Dans la pièce, se trouvaient un homme au crâne légèrement dégarni et avec des lunettes misent de travers assis a cote d'un jeune adulte a l'air hautain et aux cheveux aussi flamboyants que ceux de Ron. Une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds se tenait debout a coté de la porte et portait un bébé dans ses bras. Lisa observa le nourrisson et remarqua que ses cheveux changeaient de couleur, passant du bleu au noir ou du rouge au vert ce qui ne l'étonna qu'a moitié. ***Ce doit être le fils de la metamorphomage. Tonks je crois.*** se dit-elle tandis qu'elle était poussée au centre de la pièce par Hermione.  
"_-Je vous présente Lisa turner, la nouvelle dont on vous a parler. Elle vient de...  
-C'est bon Hermione je peux me présenter toute seule j'ai pas besoin de toi, s'énerva la concernée.  
-Et elle a un sale caractère.  
-Et j'en suis fière. Donc je m'appelle Lisa, je viens de France et j'ai donc été placée a Griffondor. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.  
-Je viens également de France! Intervient la jeune femme. Tu es allée a Bauxbatons?  
-Oui pendant cinq ans. Tu dois être Fleur, celle qui a participé au tournois des trois sorciers.  
-Oui c'est moi! Et je te présente mon mari Bill Weasley, dit-elle en désignant un homme dans l'ombre dont le visage était couvert de cicatrices sur le côté gauche.  
-Enchantée._"  
Elle déclara ensuite que l'enfant était Teddy Lupin, le fils de Nymphadora et Remus Lupin - même si Lisa s'en doutait déjà. Les autres personnes se présenterent chacune leur tour et Lisa se demanda si l'ordre du phénix était composé uniquement de Weasley. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par Molly qui venait annoncer que le dîner était servi. Tous prirent place, Lisa se retrouvant entre Harry et Percy. Les sujets de conversations étaient nombreux et aucun n'était digne d'intérêt pour Lisa qui ne s'intéressait ni a la politique, ni a la mode et encore moins aux dernières lectures d'Hermione.  
A la fin du repas, les adultes restèrent ensemble pour continuer leurs discussions tandis que les jeunes, épuisés par le voyage, décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Harry et Ron devaient partager la même chambre par manque de place et Hermione devait faire pareil avec Lisa et Ginny - qui avait dîné chez une de ses amies et venait tout juste de rentrer. Ils allèrent donc tous a l'étage mais, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant, deux rideaux s'ouvrirent et aussitôt un horrible cri se fit entendre. Lisa sursauta tandis que les autres soupiraient.  
"_-Et ça recommence. S'exclama Ron tandis que la femme sur le portrait hurlait toutes sortes d'insultes.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur? Elle veut nous rendre sourds ou quoi?  
-Ça Lisa c'est le portrait de Mme Black, la mère de Sirius. On n'arrive pas a décrocher le tableau et cette vieille harpie commence a m'énerver!  
-Moi aussi. Dit elle avant de se tourner vers le portrait. LA FERME! _"  
Aussitôt la femme se tue, surprise par tant de rage. Mais Lisa n'attendit pas qu'elle se remette de ses émotions et finit de monter les marches en demandant où se trouvait la chambre. Hermione fut la première a réagir et a la rejoindre, suivie rapidement des autres. Une fois tout le monde installé, ils se coucherent et ne tarderent pas a sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.


	9. Chapter 9: Réveillon mouvementé

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis l'arrivée de Lisa au Square Grimmaud. Elle connaissait maintenant tout le monde et s'était rapidement liée d'amitié avec Fleur. Cependant, Lisa passait le plus clair de son temps enfermée dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique sur son téléphone et à lire, ou écrire, au grand désespoir d'Harry qui voulait profiter des vacances pour la connaître un peu mieux. Il alla donc la rejoindre dans sa chambre un matin.  
"_-Je ne te dérange pas Lisa? Demanda Harry en entrant.  
-Bien sûr que non.  
-Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne venais pas plus souvent avec nous.  
-J'attends un hibou.  
-Il viendra dans le salon.  
-C'est confidentiel.  
-Personne ne lira ton courrier. Quelle est la vrai raison?_"  
Lisa s'assit sur son lit et baissa les yeux, gênée.  
"_-Tu ne te moquera pas?  
-Promis.  
-J'ai peur quand il y a trop de monde._"  
Harry resta interdit quelques secondes et se mit a rire ce qui vexa Lisa. Elle lui jeta son oreiller a la figure stoppant immédiatement l'hilarité de son ami.  
"_-T'avais promis de ne pas te moquer!  
-Je ne me moque pas...  
-Menteur...  
-C'est juste... Tu n'as rien a craindre, ce sont des amis pas des ogres, ils ne vont pas te manger.  
-Arrête de te moquer de moi! S'énerva-t-elle en lui relançant son oreiller._"  
Le Gryffondor sorti en courant de la pièce et trouva refuge derrière Ron, suivi de Lisa qui fut arrêtée par Hermione et Ginny.  
"_-Ne le tues pas Lil's! S'écria la jeune Weasley.  
-D'accord je ne le tuerai pas. Je vais simplement le défigurer! Une cicatrice en plus ça ne va pas le tuer non?  
-On dirait Malfoy là._"  
Avant que Lisa n'ai pu répondre, un hibou entra dans la pièce et se mit a tourner au dessus de la table avant de s'y poser, une lettre attachée a sa patte.  
"_Enfin!_" Dit elle avant de se précipiter vers l'animal pour le débarrasser de son fardeau. "_Elle est longue a répondre!_" Elle prit la lettre et s'installa sur le canapé pour la lire. Au fur et a mesure qu'elle parcourait les lignes, son sourire s'agrandissait pour se transformer en léger rire a la fin. ***Celle la alors... Elle ne changera jamais.*** pensa-t-elle avant de ranger la lettre dans sa poche.  
Le 24 décembre arriva très vite et, le soir, tous les membres de l'ordre - y compris Hagrid - se retrouvèrent réunis autour de la grande table. L'ambiance était a la fête et tout le monde tentait d'oublier ses problèmes pour ne gâcher la bonne humeur. Le dîner avait été préparé par Mme Weasley, Ginny et Fleur tandis qu'Hermione obligeait ses amis a faire leurs devoirs. "Pour être tranquille après" avait-elle argumenté. Mais Lisa répondait à sa lettre à la place, un grand sourire illuminant son visage, indifférente aux commentaires d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne cessait de lui dire que les devoirs étaient plus importants que sa correspondance mais devant le silence de son amie, elle poussa un soupir désespéré. Lisa la regarda, rangea précipitamment ses affaires et rejoignit les cuisinières pour leur proposer son aide laissant les garçons se débrouiller avec une Hermione passablement énervée.  
Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et tout le monde se régala avec le somptueux festin. Ils restèrent une bonne heure à table à discuter de tout et rien, Lisa se détendant enfin et plaisantant allègrement avec Georges qui avait momentanément retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle.  
Cette joie prit subitement fin lorsque Hermione demanda à Lisa de qui était la lettre qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt durant les vacances. Le sourire de la jeune française se transforma en rictus gêné et elle baissa la tête.

_"-Ce n'était rien... Juste une amie qui m'écrivait..._  
_-Et il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour lui répondre?_  
_-Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui raconter. C'est une moldue et elle ne comprend pas tellement les trucs sorciers... J'essayait de lui expliquer mais je suis pas vraiment douée pour ça._  
_-Tu aurais mieux fait de faire tes devoirs comme je te l'avais dit."_

C'en fut de trop pour Lisa qui frappa violemment la table, faisant tomber le silence sur l'assemblée.

_"Mais bon sang est-ce que tu vas me lâcher avec ça? Je me fiche de tes devoirs, je trouve ça inutile et ennuyeux! Tout comme les cours! Ne prend pas cet air choqué, pleins de gens le pensent! Même tes meilleurs amis préféraient jouer au quidditch ou s'amuser en ce réveillon et toi tu les as forcé à travailler! TRAVAILLER LE SOIR DE NOEL! Est-ce que tu te rend compte que c'est idiot?"_

Sans attendre la réponse, elle se leva, s'excusa pour avoir gâché la fête et alla dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec les deux autres filles. Elle ouvrit son sac et prit son carnet avec un stylo et monta encore d'un étage. Elle ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur un placard, ouvrit la seule fenêtre qui apportait un peu de lumière et s'y faufila pour monter sur le toit. C'était un passage qu'elle avait découvert quelques jours après son arrivée et avait décidé d'en faire son lieu de refuge, de détente... Et elle en avait besoin à ce moment là de se détendre. Elle n'avait pas voulu gâcher la fête mais Hermione commençait sérieusement à l'énerver avec ses airs de "Moi-je-suis-la-préfète-alors-écoutez-moi!". Se calant convenablement pour ne pas glisser, Lisa s'assit et ouvrit son carnet et écrivit durant presque une heure.  
Elle releva les yeux lorsqu'une brise glaciale la fit frissonner. Elle se traita intérieurement d'idiote pour ne pas avoir pris de veste et se décida donc à rentrer. A l'intérieur, la fête battait son plein mais elle se rendit directement dans la chambre. Une fois changée et allongée dans son lit prête à dormir, elle relu tout ce qu'elle avait marqué dans son carnet depuis le début de l'année. A la fin de la troisième page relatant sa première semaine, elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu à ce moment là avec Drago et son coeur se serra sans qu'elle sache pourquoi quand elle songea à leur dernière dispute. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, elle mit son carnet sous son oreiller et s'endormit aussitôt qu'elle eut posé la tête.


	10. Chapter 10: Dispute mineure

La dernière semaine des vacances passa bien trop rapidement aux yeux de Lisa. L'ambiance entre Hermione et elle était devenue glaciale et elle était intérieurement soulagée de ne plus partager sa chambre avec elle. Elle s'était emportée le soir du réveillon de Noël et la préfète ne lui adressait désormais plus la parole, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Lisa mais exaspérait les garçons.

_"-Enfin Lisa vas t'excuser! Lui dit Harry alors qu'ell__e montait sa valise dans le Poudlard express._  
_-Non._  
_-Mais pourquoi?_  
_-Parce que s'excuser signifie regretter ce qu'on a fait ou dit. Et moi je ne regrette jamais rien._  
_-Mais tu l'as vraiment blessée..._  
_-Ce n'est pas grave._  
_-Lisa! Est-ce que tu te rends comp__te de ce que tu dis? Tu mets en péril ton amitié avec Hermione. Et donc avec Ron._  
_-Ce ne sera pas une grande perte. Si tu veux partir aussi vas-y. Je ne te retiendrais pas."_

Après quoi, elle était montée dans le train et était allée s'installer dans un compartiment, laissant un Harry stupéfait sur le quai. En chemin, elle croisa des élèves qui la saluèrent mais ne se prirent qu'un regard noir en guise de réponse. La jeune sorcière se laissa tomber sur le siège en posant sa valise à ses côtés et ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Comme elle était à cran ces derniers temps! Elle n'avait jamais supporté les gens comme Hermione, qui pensaient tout savoir... Sa joie fut de courte durée quand la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrir sur la représentation vivante du deuxième type de personne qu'elle détestait: les snobs. En effet, Drago Malfoy était au niveau de la porte et regardait Lisa, stupéfait.

_"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy? Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui alors dégage si tu tiens à ta vie._  
_-Tu n'es pas av__ec Potter? Ils t'ont virée?_  
_-Non j'ai en quelque sorte démissionné._  
_-Comment ça?_  
_-J'ai remis Hermione à sa place pendant les vacances. Mais ça ne lui a pas plu du coup elle me fait la tête."_

Le blond éclata de rire et ce fut au tour de Lisa de le regarder, étonnée.

_"-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?_  
_-J'aurais tant aimé voir la tête de cette satanée Miss-Je-Sais-Tout!"_

Après quelques microsecondes de réflexions, la jeune femme rigola à son tour: la scène avait effectivement été amusante.  
Ils restèrent ainsi à rigoler durant une petite minute qui leur sembla bien longue et Lisa fut la première à reprendre son sérieux.

_« -Sinon Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-En fait je cherchais un endroit tranquille pour… Echapper à Pansy… Mais je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.  
-Il n'y a pas d'autres compartiments, les autres sont pleins… Sauf si tu tiens à passer le voyage avec Harry et compagnie…  
-Sans façon je préfère encore supporter la présence de Pansy.  
-Elle ne doit pas être si horrible…  
-Oh si. »_

Ils échangèrent un sourire et restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Ils entendaient l'agitation sur le quai, signe que le train n'allait pas tarder à partir. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les portes se fermèrent et le train s'ébranla.

_« -Bon je vais te laisser, dit Drago, mal à l'aise.  
-Tu peux rester si tu le souhaites. Du moment que tu ne m'empêche pas de lire je serai ravie d'avoir de la compagnie. »_

Le jeune homme resta interdit un moment puis il s'assit face à Lisa, après avoir fermé la porte, méfiant. Celle-ci l'ignora superbement et sortit son livre de son sac avant de s'allonger sur la banquette pour lire tranquillement.  
Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Drago prenne la parole, soit après une bonne heure de route.

_« -Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?  
-«Les nobles familles de Sang-Pur de Grande Bretagne. » répondit Lisa sans lever la tête-  
-Vraiment ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
-Oui. Histoire de voir qui je dois éviter pour garder ma santé mentale intacte. D'ailleurs ta famille arrive en tête bien qu'elle soit redescendue dans le classement depuis la défaite de Voldemort. »_

Le jeune homme perdit immédiatement son sourire et fixa Lisa d'un air mauvais.

_« Surveille tes paroles Turner ! »_

Cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de la concernée qui, après avoir posé son livre, vint s'assoit à ses côtés.

_« -Sinon quoi ?  
-Je pourrais te le faire regretter.  
-Comment ? En me soudoyant pour que je devienne ton gentil toutou ? En me lançant un sort ? Mais tu n'as ni la puissance ni l'argent nécessaire car, si je me rappelle bien, tu es ruiné. »_

Elle sut qu'elle était allée trop loin lorsqu'elle se retrouva plaquée sur le siège avec la baguette d'un Drago furieux appuyée sur la gorge.

_« -Je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois : Surveille tes paroles Turner ! Une Gryffondor –et qui plus est, une Sang-de-bourbe- n'a aucunement le droit de manquer de respect à un Malfoy !  
-D'accord… Je m'excuse … »_

Il se leva et parti en claquant la porte pour ne plus revenir après.  
Etrangement, Lisa se sentit triste et culpabilisa pendant tout le reste du trajet même si elle tenta vainement d'oublier.


End file.
